


Scarlet Heart

by hasumete



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, more tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasumete/pseuds/hasumete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are students attending the same school, but have never met before. Dave is the lead singer in a band called The Scarlet Crows and sees John for the first time at one of their concerts. John is captivated by his red eyes and searches for them whenever he can. This is the story of how they met and how their relationship develops over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there reader! I just wanted to let everyone know that I am writing this for my own enjoyment. If you happen to like this story then you are more than welcome to continue reading it. :D This is only the first chapter so exciting parts are yet to come. Thank you for reading~

Your name is John Egbert and this is the first concert you have ever been to. Your friends have been trying to get you to come with them to see a new band that everyone seems to be raving about. Now you can see why.

There are only three members in the band, but the way they play is simply amazing. In the back is the drummer, and from what you can see, he is wearing a pair of ridiculously pointy anime shades to compliment the way his golden hair was styled. How could he even see with those on? The lights were so bad that even you had a hard time seeing. You look him over for a bit longer before shifting your eyes.

The bassist was wearing short shorts and you could tell that it was just the type of fan service girls eat up. He had chocolate brown hair that was styled almost similarly to the drummer’s. He slightly thrusts his hips into the bass while he plays, giving the crowd a small smirk before licking his lips with intense passion. Behind you, a few girls swoon and bump into you a bit. This is why you don’t like big crowds.

You grumble to yourself a little, but after a while you look up again and you can’t seem keep your eyes off the lead singer. His blond hair was thick with sweat and it dripped down his body as he strung at his guitar. You watched as his mouth moved around the microphone, singing sweet lullabies that make your heart beat faster.

Wait. Did you just say your heart was beating for this big hunk of man? You have no idea what you are thinking. You are definitely not a homosexual.

At least you think you aren't. You have never liked someone before so you can't be totally sure. 

Shouts bring you back from your thoughts and you look back up on the stage. The concert has just ended and the singer is looking out at the crowd while thanking everyone for coming. The lights become a bit brighter and you can finally see his eyes. Wow! They are such a beautiful color of red. You could get lost in them if you stare for too long. He must have noticed your intense glares since he looks down at you and smirks. Shock runs up your spine as you glance away sheepishly. You can feel your face slowly becoming flushed. 

The band walks off the stage and you head out into the hall. You meet up with your friends there. 

"Hey John!" Jade shouts while waving you to come over. "So how did you like the concert? I see you sneaked your way to the front without us." Her eyebrows were wriggling up and down at you. 

"Haha, you could say that. But it was more like I got pushed to the front by a gang of lusty fangirls," you say while rolling your eyes. You look back at her and she just makes a face at you. 

"I'm sure you enjoyed it either way," she chimes as Karkat swiftly walks toward you. 

"Jegus! It took forever to finally find you fucks! Everyone left already, so can we go now?" He angrily stomps away without giving you a chance to answer. 

"Ugh, even thought he is the one who dragged us here with him, he doesn't show any gratitude!" Jade remarks, while pouting. 

You giggle a little at her outburst as you both walk to where Karkat went. As you slide into the back seat of the car, your head fills with images of the lead singer’s eyes. 

No one knows the band members names, since they never released it in order to be mysterious. All you know is the band’s name: The Scarlet Crows, a fitting name for them, due to the strapping young man with captivating red eyes. 

You close your eyes and imagine those scarlet orbs looking at you from all angles. It pierces through your skin and deep into your soul, but you still want more. A sigh seeps out of your mouth as you fall into a deep sleep. The ride home is a long one.


	2. Be Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might move along slowly, which means that it will be longer than I intended it to be. Thank you again for reading~

Your name is Dave Strider and this is the first school you have stuck with for more than three months. Your family moves around a lot due to work and therefore you always change schools. Not that you mind since you love to travel. 

You have no friends in school except for your cousin Dirk and his friend Jake. You had known Dirk since you were little so it was no surprise when he asked if you wanted to start a band together. Striders are all very musical, and you are no exception. 

When Dirk first asked you, you declined since you thought it would make your life hectic. Dirk then suggested that you keep your real identity a secret. You raised your eyebrows, intrigued by the idea and gave a silent nod in agreement. 

That is how you are here now, at one of your weekly concerts. Everything went exceptionally smooth. There was something different about this concert though; you saw someone new. It was not unusual for new people to watch you perform, since you have been getting quite a bit if attention lately. But this person caught your eye. 

He stared at you for most of the performance and you could feel it's intensity on your skin. You would glance at him every so often, while trying to keep your concentration. It was very difficult when his sky blue eyes were focusing only on you. They were beautiful. 

At the end of the concert you made sure your eyes met. The surprise on his face as you looked back at him made the corner of your lip twitch up into a small smirk. Damn, he's so adorable. You feel very accomplished when he blushes and looks away. Hopefully you ingrained yourself into him enough to tie your fates together. 

As you walk off the stage, it hits you. How are you supposed to see him again? No one knows who you are, remember? Disappointment fills your head and Dirk notices. 

"Hey bro, you did a good job out there so why the long face? Found someone in the crowd you liked?" He remarked as a smile started to form on his face. 

Right on the fucking dot. Why does he have to be so sharp? "Nah, no one is good enough to catch a piece of this," you say as you strut around. 

He just rolls his eyes at you. Jake comes in and motions that it is time to leave. You grab your stuff and walk out the door behind Dirk.

Squeals fill your ears as you emerge from the building. Your fans are already waiting outside. You shake their hands as you walk past, since you are not allowed to autograph things. Oh how you love being mysterious. 

You and your band mates pile into the van while the fans wave their goodbyes enthusiastically. 

Concert nights always drain your energy and now you just want to go to sleep. Since you are still a new band, you are only able to get gigs on Sundays, which means there is school tomorrow. Great. School is boring when the only people you talk to are the same people you hang with on the weekends. 

You are finally home and after you take a shower you go directly to bed. Nighttime is always when you can relax since no one is around to bother you. You take this time to fill your head with the blue eyed boy. Who was he? Will you ever see him again? You hope you do. Your thoughts slowly ease and you go to sleep.


	3. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been moving slowly so I am making an effort to release a chapter everyday. The chapters are kind of short so that makes it a little easier, hehe. I am also doing it with two different perspectives so I hope it doesn't become too confusing. When they start to hang out more the story should become less redundant.

=> Be John

How could you be running late? Maybe it is because you never got any sleep when you got home yesterday. Your head was filled with images of red eyes staring at you. So much that you couldn't sleep well. 

It has been a few months since you went to your first concert and you have been going to every one after that. But this time was different. During the concert, the singer looked directly at you the entire time. At first you weren't sure, but by the third song you were more than positive. He would lock his eyes onto your's like he was singing for only you. Even though you looked away a few times, you could still feel his stare drilling holes in your body. Now he completely occupies your mind, twentyfour-seven. 

You immediately snap out of your daydream once you look back at the clock. Today is the first day of the semester so you need to make it to your new classes. School has already started as you speed your way through traffic. Once you get there, homeroom is already over, and you are running through the halls. You are almost there as you turn the corner....

OW! What was that? You feel yourself falling to the ground after making contact with something solid. You thought you ran into a wall until you looked up. 

A pair of aviator shades are looking back at you with silky blond hair draped gracefully above them. A boy about your age is standing above you. Wait, standing above? You finally notice you are on the ground and scramble to get back up. You wince as you try to stand on two feet, your right ankle seems to be sprained. 

The boy notices and without saying a word, swiftly flings you over his shoulder. Your face immediately fills with red as he carries you in the direction of the nurses office. Once you get there, he gently puts you down on one of the beds. He gives you a slight smirk that looks vaguely familiar. As you ponder that thought, he is gone in a flash. How did he do that? Then it dawns on you: how could that scrawny boy be so muscular? 

The nurse comes in and wraps your foot and tells you to rest for a bit. Well, there goes your first day of new classes. 

 

=> Be Dave

You think you have just found your blue eyed prince.


	4. Hours In The Past, But Not So Many...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok, this chapter was all about Dave's POV. I was planning on continuing after the flashback, but it was going to be too long so I will continue it tomorrow. :D

=> Be Past Dave

The boy with clear blue eyes has been going to every one of your concerts since your first encounter. You suppose your attempt to tie your fates together worked. You would always watch him as you performed, but yesterday you made sure he saw you. 

You wouldn't look away from him, not even for a second. When he finally notices you, you have a hard time hiding your smile. Striders don't smile. Instead, you let a little smirk slip. You seem to smirk at him every time he notices you. You wish you knew his name. 

=> Dave: Go to school

Your bro made you late for school today. He forced you to strife with him early in the morning and refused to take you anywhere until you complied. Of course he beat you and gloated all the way to school. 

When you finally get there, homeroom is over and you are casually making your way to first period. If you weren't a Strider you would be rushing to class, but Striders don't rush. 

You walk down the hall with walls of lockers on each side. You look at them for a second, and when you turn back there is someone on the ground. A small shock lingers on your chest, this punk must have run into you. 

You were about to walk away until he glanced up. Your eyes widen as you see those beautiful blue eyes looking back at you. 

You found him. 

While you were in shock of your own breakthrough, the boy fumbles to stand up. As he finally finds his feet, he winces. Pain is plainly shown on his face and your body starts moving on its own. 

You pick up your prince and take him straight to the nurse. You end up flash-stepping it all the way there since your worried thoughts wouldn't leave you alone. 

Once you get there you set him down on the bed. All you could think about now is how you found him. Well, he found you but that's besides the point. You are so happy that you let a small smirk slip. His face is filled with a knowing emotion. Does he recognize you? But you are wearing your shades. 

You flash-step out of the room before he has time to think about the situation. You put your back on the wall outside the health room as you slump a little. A smile tries to find its way onto your face and this time you let it. 

You found him.


	5. Best Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't write a chapter yesterday. I was busy cleaning the house for my host students :D. Anyway! I thought this chapter might be a little rushed, but I hope it's not too bad. Dave and John finally talk!! Woot woot!!

=> Be present John

By the time the nurse lets you out it is the last period of the day. You head to your class and as you walk in everyone is already in pairs. They look up at you as you give your note to the teacher. You look through all the faces and only recognize one. 

The person you ran into this morning was waiting by himself in the back of the classroom. Everyone was already in pairs so you head over to his desk. He looks up and shows no surprise. 

You were about to introduce yourself, but the teacher told you to sit down. As she continued explaining the assignment you leaned over and whispered, "Hi! My name is John. Sorry for running into you this morning and thank you for taking me to the nurses. What's your name?"

"I'm glad you're ok now," a little smirk came out as he said that. "You were running pretty fast. My name is Dave by the way." He reaches out and you shake hands. 

"Haha yeah, I woke up late this morning and was rushing to class." You smile and glance up at him. "You were late too, why weren't you in any hurry?" You can't see his eyes underneath his shades so you just look at where you think they might be. 

He just shrugged at your question. Such a cool kid. "So..." he said with curiosity in his eyes, "what were you up to last night for you to wake up so late?"

"My friends and I have been going to concerts on Sunday nights. Have you heard of The Scarlet Crows?" His eyebrows raise in amusement. 

"I have actually," he remarks, "I heard that they are pretty good, but I haven't been to any of their concerts. You must like them a lot to go every week." He almost lets a smile slip, but quickly recomposes himself. 

"I do! You should really come with us next time!" you blurt out before thinking. Wait, you just met and you are already inviting him to something? 

He shows a small sign of disappointment, " I would, but I don't think I can."

You frown a little, "Why not? It would be fun!" Oh jeez, you're even whining in front of him now? 

"Haha, you sound like a big baby." Oh great, he caught you. "It is just that I work on Sunday nights, so I'm too busy to go."

The teacher is starting to glare at you, but you still continue. "Aw, that's too bad." That is the last thing you say before the she threw an eraser at your head. The whole class laughs as you turn red and look down at your paper. 

After class you walk with Dave to the front of the school to wait for your rides. You exchange phone numbers before you leave and it ends up that you live on the same street. Excited, you pop by his house and hang out there for the rest of the day. You never had a best bro before, but you think this is what it must feel like. 

Tomorrow you have to introduce him to your other friends.


End file.
